


Tomorrow Is A New Day

by WolvesWaitingRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Angst, Coffee, Light Angst, Random & Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesWaitingRose/pseuds/WolvesWaitingRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was about the time I started drinking my coffee black...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Is A New Day

It was about the time that I started drinking my coffee black, and disregarded the mess of my room. All I hear is the sad song of my mind whizzing thoughts I hardly recognises as my own. I see the sun go down and watch it just peeking through the horizon again before I say hello to the scary land of sleep. I can look at the world and see nothing but I can always find something to waste my time, keep me from the reality that causes me so much turmoil. I hear the rabbit that led Alice astray, telling me how late I am, he hurries my pace but goes silent once I’m early, leaving me desperate for the noise. I know the assignment sheet like the back of my hand but can’t remember it when I need to know if I’ve been left behind and stuck, swamped by the overwhelming burden that is my condition as it screams at me. People tell me I am fine as the voices in my head tell me I’m a mess and broken – who do I believe? I feel so empty and bare, yet I feel overloaded and dirty. I need order but I never gain it no matter how I try, I have nothing left which I can release the pent up energy in, nothing to hold my interested other than to make people proud of the mask of myself. I don’t think I’m ever going to find myself, even if I do I’m not going to like what I see anyway. So I will carry on drinking my coffee black and leave the mess to itself. I’ll hide the pain and enjoy the sun as he says goodnight and good morning, seeing me to bed once the moon has watched me cry in silence – never telling my secret. It’s as they say tomorrow is a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year when I was spending night after night awake up late trying to get assignments written up and was finding no motivation, I saw no end to the bone tired I felt everyday. I've kind of sat on my own work for a bit because its not always what people want to read but I thought I'd give it a go. Please tell me what you think. Awooh x


End file.
